


The Eternal Summer

by Faintdegree



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Minor Sera/Dagna, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faintdegree/pseuds/Faintdegree
Summary: '“My apologies.” he said, outstretching his hand. “I was just grabbing a bite to eat. It is the third years end of year exam tomorrow and I have been holding a revision session since nine this morning.”He was an elf, though by the lack of vallaslin he was from the city. His accent didn't match that of Ferelden though, none of those harsh glottal stops she'd grown used to. He was tall, lithe and older than she'd pictured with sharp features that appraised her from across the table. His eyes were a rich blue, almost purple and she had a hard time looking away from them.'This Fic is currently being revamped





	1. Introductions

** Summer **

 

 

**_To: Adahlena.Lavellan@UoF.Veilmail.Com_ **

 

**_From: Solas.Harel@UoF.Veilmail.Com_ **

 

**_Subject: Introductions._ **

 

_Miss. Lavellan_

_First may I congratulate you on securing a place here at the university. I have read over your CV and I must say, I am pleased. It will be an honour having you teach within our department._

_Though I know you have already had an interview with Madam De Fer and that she no doubt gave a brief tour of our college, I believe it would be beneficial to us both if you were to convene with myself and the rest of Rowan campus staff at your earliest convenience._

_I shall be on campus for the majority of the summer, though I am in class from 11:00-15:00 Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Please feel free to call in when you are able._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Solas Harel,_

_Head of College of History and Archaeology._

 

Adahalena clicked off the email as she made her way through the winding streets of Denerims market plaza. The summer season had just began and tourists from across Thedas were pouring in to Denerims fabled summer fate. Students hovered around the stalls, bags loose around their shoulders. No doubt buying gifts for family and loved ones before they left their student lives to travel back home before the new academic year. She pressed through the throng of shoppers, murmuring apologies as more than one pressed into her, hardly seeing the elf in their haste for homemade goods.

She'd done a quick online search of her new colleagues. The department was small, four lecturers shared between the three subjects taught at Rowan campus. History seemed to be shared between three, archaeology between two and classics was the responsibility of one sole person. There hadn't even been pictures on the lecturers profile, only basic details. Name and occupation.

A vast cry from her time at Val Royeux.

Would they be nice? She wondered as she made a left, pushing past a small crowd of Orlesians to head down one of the alleyways away from the market. What if they didn't like her based on the fact she was an elf? It had been difficult in Orlais, her professors and peers calling her _rabbit_ when she did well, _elf_ when she didn't _._

She'd always had to work harder than anyone else, had to prove herself time and time again.

What if they were the same?

It was a silly notion, this _Solas_ had said it would be an honour having her work in their department for Mythals sake. And his name was elven, no human would call their child _pride._

Adah turned up towards one of the small high streets, less crowded than the plaza. There were a few stores, a cafe (she took a mental note to visit it sometime) but not much else. It seemed as though this area of Denerim was less visited, with the main stores clustered closer towards the market square.

She hadn't been in Denerim long, having followed her sister to the city when Vivienne had offered her the job. She didn't think she'd ever have to move in with her younger sibling but here she was. Not exactly how she thought her life would turn out.

Rowan Campus was built into one of the older warehouses, standing three stories tall and four buildings wide. It had been modernised of course, but still, comparing to the main campus, it was obvious how little the university funded the history department. The windows were still wooden, some panels replaced with cardboard, the entrance still the same oak and iron door from two ages previous.

She made her way through the door, a strange feeling of nerves prickling at the back of her neck.

The woman who greeted her beamed at her from behind the front desk, a toothy grin that only grew larger as Adah introduced herself.

“Oh! Well, Professor Harel _should_ be in his office around now, lemme just pop him a message before you go in.” And then leaning forward and covering her mouth she added. “He can be a little cranky.”

Adah laughed as the woman typed away at her computer.

The entrance was small, it was a wonder how they'd managed to fit not only a desk but seats along the walls. There were small posters stuck up here and there, university activities and clubs, though Adah noticed with a grin, the majority of flyers were for the local pubs.

“Okay, looks like you can go on through. It's just this door by here and then the second door to your left.”

Adah said her thanks and made her leave. Her heels clacked against the tile, echoing off the thick stone walls. She wondered what the lecture halls were like, given that they'd had to remodel the entire building. Maybe, she hoped, they were newer, with a large screen and projector hooked up. Or maybe her poor throat was going to be in tatters by the end of the year from having to talk over her own echo.

She rapped her knuckles along the door that read _Professor Solas Harel phd_ and walked through at his muffled 'Come in.'

His office, if it could be called such, was more like a box room. Shelves lined with books covered the four walls, pressing close to the door way. His desk was hidden amongst a mountain of paper work and small clustered piles of various books had began to appear across the floor. As she entered, Solas, she presumed stood, wiping crumbs from his cream jumper.

“My apologies.” he said, outstretching his hand. “I was just grabbing a bite to eat. It is the third years end of year exam tomorrow and I have been holding a revision session since nine this morning.”

He was an elf, though by the lack of vallaslin he was from the city. His accent didn't match that of Ferelden though, none of those harsh glottal stops she'd grown used to. He was tall, lithe and older than she'd pictured with sharp features that appraised her from across the table. His eyes were a rich blue, almost purple and she had a hard time looking away from them.

Adah took his hand in hers, giving her best winning smile. She _needed_ to make a good impression. That strange sensation at the back her neck bloomed down her spine suddenly and she suppressed a shiver. “It's fine.” She chuckled. “I think we've all been in that last mad dash for finals before.”

Solas nodded, sitting back down. He gestured to the chair opposite him and she took it, dropping her bag by her side. She pulled her cardigan closer around her shoulder and placed her hands in her lap. Solas shuffled some papers around his desk, gathering what looked like essays.

“I suspect you have questions?” He asked, putting the essays into a small leather satchel bag.

Adah nodded, “Madam De Fer mentioned that I would be lecturing the first and second years, although she hadn't specified what subject yet. She said that it would ultimately be up to you, and where you needed me most.”

Solas, glanced at her quickly and then back down to his bag. “Yes, that is correct. A member of staff is currently on leave for the foreseeable future and as I'm sure you can tell, we are tremendously understaffed.”

“So I'll be filling their place until they return?”

“That is the plan, yes.” He stopped, his attention now fully on Adahlena. She resisted the urge to squirm. “Though, I'm sure Madam De Fer can be persuaded to keep you on once Morrigan has returned, I'm sure.”

Adah smiled at that. “I hope so.”

There was a pause, “I believe it would be beneficial if we were to have you teach first and second year Ancient History. It is the most populated subject we teach and Morrigan took on a large portion of the first year classes.”

“Did she not teach third and fourth years?”

Solas nodded. “She did, but myself and another staff member, Merril, have decided to take on extra work this year. We didn't want to overwhelm you.”

“That's … wow. Thank you. But I'm willing to do it, honestly.” Solas dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

“We are used to the extra workload, and besides, there are less students in later years. We shall manage.”

Adah felt her throat tighten, her chest constrict. “That's really kind of you. Really. That's just… thank you.”

Solas shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. “Morrigan also used to take the role of tutor. She stopped after the eleventh person's complaint. Perhaps you would be interested in retaking her position in this also?”

“What does being a tutor entail?”

“You would guide a number of students and answer any queries they may have. You would also ensure that they do no stray, or if they are finding the workload too much to handle, you would help them navigate their chosen course.”

Adah took a deep breath. “oh, wow. Is it okay if I think about it?”

“Of course.” Solas smiled again, now standing and making his way round his desk to her. “It is not a mandatory aspect of the job. For now though, perhaps I should show you around the campus? Introduce you to everyone?”

Adah stood then, pushing her chair back in a rush to grab her bag. “yeah, that would be great.”

Solas was quiet as they made their way towards the lecture halls, the only noise between them were her shoes clicking against the stone tile. At least the moments silence gave her a little time to reflect.

He seemed, nice, from what she could tell so far. Considerate, especially since he's decided to take on extra work for her benefit. Even at the reservation, that wasn't heard of often. She should thank him, and Merrill with a gift of some sort. Or would that be too forward? Surely he'd appreciate her thankfulness?

“You are Dalish, are you not?” He asked and she chanced a glance at him, regretting it when she saw that he was watching her again. That same keen look in his eye as before.

“What gave it away?” She asked with a grin.

He chuckled. “You bear the mark of June. The god of intellect and craft.”

“Perhaps. Some say that his purpose has changed over the years. Though I'm not sure what I believe, myself.”

“True. I guess we shall never _truly_ know. Not with the records the Dalish managed to have kept.”

Adahlena stopped, her walk faltering. “Pardon?”

When Solas noticed she was no longer keeping pace beside him he stopped, turning to look at her. His brows furrowed. “I meant no offence. It is just that the Dalish have kept fragments of fragments, through no fault of their own.”

“And what would you know of the Dalish's ability to keep records?” She asked, voice quivering. She shouldn't be arguing this, she knew. But her gut twisted and that small ball of anger threatened to bubble to the surface.

He frowned, arms crossing against his chest. “I have visited many _clans_ in my years teaching. The clans who did not cast me aside outright gave me very little in the way of evidence. Besides Myth and legend.”

Adah scoffed. “Because we were given nothing else. The humans burnt all of our history when they took Halamshiral as their own. And even then we knew little of where we came from. You can not blame the Dalish for keeping what little we know precious when trusting outsiders caused our history to perish.”

“And so you would hold it close to your chests, so that the rest of the world could not know it?”

Adah paused. “No.” She said after a time. “No. If it were up to me I would share it. But.. I do not fault my people for not doing so. So much of our history and culture has been lost or exploited.” She sighed, shaking her head. How had they got here? Why were they about arguing this?

At Solas' sigh she chanced a glance at him. He was looking at the floor, tight lipped with his arms crossed against his chest.

“Ir abelas da'len. I did not mean to pick a fight.”

“Tel'abelas. I am sorry too. I guess it's just a touchy subject. My time at the university of Orlais has made me… sensitive to people asking questions.”

Solas nodded, as though he understood exactly what she meant.

“And I'm sorry for the way my people treated you. The dalish's history is your history too. We shouldn't keep it to ourselves.”

Solas looked at her then, a look of shock crossing his face before it was gone again. “Thank you.” He breathed, as though he'd never heard an apology aimed at him before.

“No problem.” Adah forced a smile, her chest still tight from the anticipation of a fight, her hands clammy. “I guess now we got the awkward dalish non dalish argument out of the way though, we should really meet the others?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my A-level results are back in 5 days, and I'm honestly so nervous because my acceptance into university rides on it. I'm hopeful, but there's always that small doubt uno? 
> 
> Anyway, I've had this idea brewing for a while, and I'd recently read 'A class act' by slothquisitor and it gave me the push to finish this first chapter. Let me know what you think, good or bad!


	2. Colleagues

The building, liked she'd guessed, was old. Walls had started to crumble, and at one part she was sure light was fading in through a crack in the wall. They made their way through ground floor, occasionally Solas would press his key card against the reader by the door and comment about some aspect of the university.

Besides their earlier spat, he was nice enough. A little quiet maybe and hard to hold a conversation with. She didn't really mind, her nerves of meeting the rest of the faculty trumped any want for a lengthy conversation and as they wound their way up one of the stairs leading upwards, the nerves only got worse.

When they got to the top floor they made their way down a glass hallway, attaching two of the older warehouses together. Solas punched in a code at the end of the hall and she was met with a strong smell of coffee.

“Solas!” A young elven woman, looking barely in her early twenties, beamed from one of the large sofas on the opposite side of the room, mug in hand. “I made some coffee, would you like some?”

Solas shook his head, “Thank you Merrill, but no.” He glanced around. “Where is Abelas?”

Merril rolled her eyes and stood. “He's talking to some students downstairs. You didn't pass him on your way up?”

“No we did not.”

“Oh I didn't see you there. Andaran atishan! You must be Morrigans replacement.” Merrill beamed as she walked towards them, hand already outstretched. She was quite obviously Dalish, her face marked by an intricate design of valaslin Adah had never seen before.

“I'm Adahlena, but Adah is fine.” She forced out around the lump in her throat, shaking the other woman’s hand. “It's lovely to meet you.”

“Oh, you too. Would you like some coffee? I just made it, fresh.”

“Actually, yeah that'd be lovely, thanks.”

Merrill smiled and turned towards the small kitchen that lined the east facing wall. It wasn't large, the kitchen. It had a handful of cupboards, a sink and a tall fridge pressed between the counter and the wall. From the way it was whirring loudly, she guessed it had seen better days.

“So, Solas tells me you're from the Marches?” Merrill asked over her shoulder and Solas walked over to the sofa, sitting on it's arm as he picked something up from the coffee table.

“I'm from Wycome's reservation. Yourself?”

Merrill chuckled and handed Adah her coffee. Strong, just how she liked it.

“Originally from Ferelden, but my clan had to move to Kirkwall.” Merrill motioned for Adah to follow her and they both made themselves comfortable next to Solas. “It's just on the edges of the city, at the base of Sundermount.”

Adah placed her bag next to her on the floor and took a sip from her mug, wincing when she burned her tongue. “Clan Sabrae right? My keeper, Deshanna, has family in your clan. She visits from time to time.”

“Oh!” Merrill grinned, clapping her hands. “Deshanna is so lovely.”

“You're not her first.” Adah said with a smirk. “She's lovely until you piss her off.”

Merill chuckled. “I know that feeling all to well.”

They continued like that for a small time, talking about their respective clans and growing up in the Free Marches. She learnt that Merrill was also her clans first, but, like herself, had decided to branch out and go to a human university.

“I actually came to UoF.” Merrill said around a bite of her dinner. “But we didn't have a separate college at the time, we had to use whatever room was spare in the main campus.”

“I'm glad they've given you your own place at least.”

Solas chuckled beside them, placing down whatever book he'd managed to find. “Yes. After some begging on our end. Half my students dropped out just from getting lost in the first few years of my teaching here.”

“Do you remember when we had our class in the store room?” Merrill asked around her bagel.

Solas let out a sigh. “Yes. That was a difficult lesson.”

“You had to teach in a store room?”

Solas nodded.

“That's...”

“Not even the worst of it.” Solas added. “I once had to hold a class outside with a make shift gazebo. It was raining and very windy, as is usual for Ferelden. My students could not keep their notes from getting wet or flying away.”

Adah whistled in amazement. “That's really quite something.”

Solas and Merrill let out a heavy breath.

“I'm just glad we have heating now.” Merrill said, popping the last of her food in her mouth before taking their cups and plate and placing them in the sink.

“And projectors.” Solas added.

There was a loud beep from behind them and Adah turned to see who'd walked through the door. Another elf, this time male, walked through with a deep scowl. His white hair was pushed up into a bun.

“Oh.” He said when he'd noticed her and turned to level a scowl at Solas. “I wasn't aware we were doing introductions today. I'd have come earlier.”

Adah waved him off with her best smile. “Oh no it's fine. Merrill explained you were with some students.”

The elf nodded, scowl deepening as he walked towards them. As he got closer she noticed he had the same intense blue eyes as Solas, and faint green valaslin branching across his brow and cheeks.

“You are dalish.” Was all he'd said once he stood behind her.

“Yes.” She replied, confused. “Aren't you too?”

“No.”

“Oh. Right.”

Solas cleared his throat. “Abelas, this is Adahlena. She's filling in Morrigans position. Adahlena, this is Abelas. He teaches classics.”

“A pleasure.” She said, going to shake his hand.

He glanced at her outstretched palm as though it could offend him.

She quickly retracted it.

Abelas turned to other man, and motioned with his head to the door. Solas excused himself as he stood and they made their way towards the back of the room.

“What's his problem?” Adah asked before she could think better of it.

Merrill sighed. “That's just Abelas. I think he's miserable from the stress of teaching classics alone, but the department just can't afford another lecturer. Void, I don't even know if they have enough students to keep the subject going.”

“No one is taking classics?”

“No, not many. Last year there were only fifteen in the first year, and five of them dropped out.”

“Damn” was all Adah said.

Merrill nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

She'd gotten home late, both moons raising high into the sky as she pulled up to her apartment. Solas with the help of Merrill, gave her a thorough tour of the facility. They'd first showed her the different lecture halls, and which one would be mostly hers.

Thankfully it wasn't the echo chamber she had worried about. The walls had been lined with fabric panels to dull the sound a little and there were large skylights covering the student seating area. It had a large interactive whiteboard next to her desk and an old rickety looking projector hung low from the ceiling.

All in all, she was happy. Thrilled even.

They'd then shown her the practical classrooms for archaeology, and where her office would be. She'd be sharing morrigans for the time being, whilst they cleared out one of the old storerooms. Morrigan it seemed, was a large fan of the occult. Taxidermy birds sat in the corner of her office next to the window, and the majority of her books were aimed towards magic in ancient Elvenan. Not a subject most approved of in todays world.

She'd decided to leave shortly after, and Solas had reminded her that he'd send her all of Morrigans notes for her to get a head start on her own course outline. Merrill had given her a quick hug goodbye, hastily sharing her number so that they could keep in contact over the summer. Abelas had remained gruff, muttering a small 'nice to have met you.' before he'd stalked to his office.

Adahlena could tell that relations with him would be frosty at best.

Ellana was already sitting on the sofa when Adahlena walked through the front door, wrapped up in a woollen blanket and watching TV. Ellie had turned to watch her walk in, mouth and hand stuffed with popcorn.

“So.” She she started with a quick swallow. “How'd it go?”

Adah collapsed next to her, kicking off her shoes and throwing her bag to the side somewhere. She'd deal with it later.

“Good.” she sighed. “Yeah, it was good. My boss and I had a bit of an argument, but other than that it was… good.”

“Arguing already? I thought that was meant to happen later in the year, near exam season or something.”

Adah chuckled quietly. “I though so too. It was so stupid though, he mentioned how the dalish just aren't reliable sources on elven histories and I got so defensive.”

“What'd he say?” Ellie asked around another mouthful of popcorn.

Adah went into depth about the argument she'd had with Solas, how in a matter of seconds he'd managed to make her blood boil. She knew she'd been quick to react and Ellie reminded her too, that maybe Adah took things to heart.

“But then we apologised to each other, and it was refreshing to have someone actually listen.”

“He's an elf too right? He's probably used to having those arguments.”

Adah hadn't even thought about that. She'd been so concerned with defending her people that she hadn't even considered that _maybe_ he was in the same position as her. 'Wow. You're right.”

“I usually am.” Ellie turned to watch the TV again, placing the popcorn bowl between them. Adah grabbed a handful and pulled her feet up under her.

She shouldn't dwell on it, it was pointless, what had happened had happened. So why couldn't she shake the guilt in her gut for snapping at Solas? He'd been right. The Dalish _had_ only managed to keep fragments of fragments. And yet she'd been quick to bite, to accuse him.

Adah sighed, taking one last handful of popcorn before she stood. “I'm gonna head to bed.” She said and kicked her shoes to the side.

“It's ten.” Ellie said with a frown.

“I know. Just had a long day, and another long day tomorrow.”

Ellie shrugged and with that Adah went to her room, closing the door softly behind her. She should change into her bed clothes and wash the makeup off her face. Instead she slipped her phone from her back pocket and scrolled her messages.

A missed call and text from her brother, and three missed messages from Dorian.

Rolling her eyes, she checked Mahanons first.

  


_**Manny 17:06** _

_Hey, how'd the introductions go? Mams been asking all day. Tried to call earlier, but I guess you were on silent? Mam's last appointment was fine, they told her she was in the all clear and gave her some exercises for her arm. Fingers crossed it stays that way._

  


_**Adah 22:10** _

_Hey, it went well. Sorry for the late reply. Only now getting in. I'm so glad to hear she's doing better, I'll visit soon, I promise. And I'll drag Ellie with me too. Send my love to everyone._

  


Manny was probably asleep by now and would most likely check his messages in the morning. Which left Dorian.

  


_**Dorian 16:59** _

_When were you going to tell me?????_

_**Dorian 17:30** _

_You're at the interview right now aren't you?_

_**Dorian 18:43** _

_I hope it went well._

  


Adah sighed. She'd been meaning to tell Dorian, was sure it had come up in passing. She was just busy with the move and then finding her way around the place.

It was a shitty excuse, and she knew it. She just wasn't ready to face his barrage of questions.

  


_**Adah 22:12** _

_It went well, it was just formal introductions._

  


His reply was almost instant.

  


_**Dorian 22:13** _

_So you've known for how long that you got the job and you still didn't tell me?_

  


_**Adah 22:14** _

_You knew I was applying. I've just been busy with the move. You know how it is._

  


_**Dorian 22:14** _

_You still could have said something._

  


Adah sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

  


_**Adah 22:14** _

_You're right. I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready to talk about it._

  


_**Dorian 22:16** _

_I understand._

_**Dorian 22:20** _

_Regardless, I'm glad things went well. Was Solas his usual sullen self?_

  


_**Adah 22:20** _

_No, he was fine_

_**Adah 22:20** _

_Well, actually. We had a slight disagreement. But it went fine._

_**Adah 22:21** _

_What can you tell me about Abelas??? he was something else_

  


Dorians reply was slow, no doubt trying to think how to word his reply. It was a strange idea, that she'd be working with Dorian. At least to some degree. They'd been thick as thieves in university, though he was a professor and she a student.

  


**Dorian 22:30**

Abelas is not someone who makes friends easily.

**Dorian 22:30**

But he seems to get along with Solas well enough. Birds of a feather and all.

**Dorian 22:31**

I'd better get some sleep. I'll text you tomorrow, my dear. Try rest before the school year starts. You're going to need it.

  


**Adah 22:31**

Night x

She set her alarm before closing her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my A-level results on Thursday and I surprised myself with how well I did. i Got a B in my graphic communication and Textile Design and a whopping A (how I honestly don't know) in my media studies. I even got an A in my written exam which I have never managed to do. which means I was accepted into university, and I start in september! I'm honestly so excited and I can't wait to start my course!


	3. Nightingale and Montilyet

It was a few days later when she woke up to the noise of muffled gunshots and yelling in the living room. There was a sudden thud followed by a string of curses she should be scandalised by, but Ellana always had a foul mouth, even as a child.

Adah shook the sleep from her head, rubbing her eyes as she reached blindly for her phone. It was eleven in the morning, at least she’d woken before noon, she thought with a yawn. Funny, usually she was the one to wake up early, not her sister. Ellana was notorious for sleeping well into the afternoon.

The bright light from her phone made her blink as she scrolled through her missed notifications. Three messages and a missed call from Dorian after his date last night, a text from Josie and an Email from Solas. She scooted up in her bed, pushing her pillows against the headboard.

 

**_To: Adahlena.Lavellan@UoF.Veilmail.Com_ **

**_From: Solas.Harel@UoF.Veilmail.Com_ **

**_Subject: Course outline_ **

_I’ve enclosed the majority of Morrigan’s course outlines, though I have refined some of the more complex concepts and mythos. I hope they are satisfactory to your needs, and please feel free to contact me any time regarding the syllabus._

_Sincerely,_

_Solas_

 

With a yawn she typed out a quick reply, thanking him for all the work he’d done. It was a strange feeling, knowing someone had gone through the effort of making your job easier. Especially someone she barely knew.

From what she’d seen of the man so far, he seemed kind, albeit opinionated. She couldn’t fault him though, she’d had to rein in her passion for debate on few occasions. It came with the territory, she thought and she clicked the send button with a smile.

Merrill had seemed nice too, and by the way the smaller elf had started to text her, she doubted she had any choice but to befriend her. She’d texted Adah several times in the handful of days since their first meeting. Mostly about work, or about finding her way around town, though she’d mentioned that small cafe Adah had passed on her way to the campus. From her understanding, Merrill would meet with faculty from other campus’ on her lunch break. Depending on how busy the time of year was. She apparently frequented the place with someone named Varric, though as to who that was, Adah was at a loss.

And Abelas. Well, she’d rather not think about Abelas that soon after waking up.

Throwing her phone to the end of her bed she pushed herself up, grabbing whatever clothes were closest. She needed to do some shopping, and get some headway on the class notes if she wanted to keep up to date.

She grabbed her laptop from the desk at the far end of her room and set about downloading the files Solas sent. Knowing their internet, it’d take the better half of the afternoon to get them all saved onto her flashdrive. She might ask Merrill if it was possible to pop into her office to download them, she couldn’t see a problem with asking.

She tapped out a quick text to  Merrill  before venturing into the living room.

Ellana lay sprawled across the sofa, game controller resting on her stomach as she watched a scene play out on the TV. Her character, a muscular human woman, was staring in rapt awe as another character, an alien, Adah presumed, stared down another of his species. Ellana’s eyes were wide as she took the scene in, a hand covered her mouth.

“Good Ga-”

“Shhh!” Ellana shushed her, flapping her arms in Adah’s general direction.

Adah held her arms up in mock surrender and sat on the arm of the sofa. The alien now stood toe to toe with its brethren, as a dozen others surrounded them. Ellanas human character, flanked by a different looking alien, raised her gun with an angry yell and Ellana gasped.

Whatever was happening seemed to have all of her sister's attention. Rolling her eyes, Adah retreated to the kitchen and set about making herself some breakfast. A quick bowl of cereal, and a mug of strong green tea.

She left Ellana to play her game and went back to her room, food and drink in hand.

She wondered if Morrigan focused more on the mythological aspect to pre-Chantry history. She seemed to have a great deal of  lore-orientated books in her office, many of those she’d noticed focused on the old elven gods. But why would she, a historian, put so much stock into myth when actual physical artefacts provided no discernable evidence to produce any  theory?

Myth, as Deshanna would tell her as a child, was as malleable as the sea. It changed with the years, like the tides shaping a cliff. Whatever truth there had been, changed to fit the society in which it was being retold. _‘Do not trust the words of sayers, they change their words to fit their purpose.’_

Her phone vibrated at the foot of her bed, the screen flashing in the dim light of her room. She grabbed it while spooning some cereal into her mouth. It was Josie again, the picture of the woman's face covering the majority of her screen. She tapped on the receiver and pressed the phone to her ear.

“Adah, the judge passed the motion through. I tried to call you earlier to let you know, but they’re holding a meeting tomorrow.”

She couldn’t breathe, could feel the cold pit of dread bubble up her spine into her skull. In all her rush with the new teaching job, the lawsuit had been pushed to the back of her mind. She’d think about it tomorrow. Always _tomorrow_ . And now tomorrow was _today,_ and she had no more days left to hide from it.

“I don’t understand. I-Our answer was... Josephine, I can’t afford to go to court.” She couldn’t breathe. Panic settled in her gut and she couldn’t catch her breath. She couldn’t _afford_ to fight this, she’d only just managed to scrape together enough money to hire Josephine for a reply. How in the void was she going to pay for the hours of legal counsel? And then the court case? She couldn’t afford it. The clan couldn’t afford it.

Maybe she should give up, settle it out of court. She’d heard people talk about that before, settling out of court. Maybe if the clan gave the company a small piece of it’s land, some part they hardly used.

No, they used all of their land and their borders shrank yearly, they couldn’t afford to give up more.

“Adah? Adah, are you there?”

“I’m here.” She gasped in reply, free hand clutching at her throat. _Breathe, damnit._

“Come to the office, Leliana and I have a plan but I would prefer to discuss it in person. Are you free this afternoon?”

It didn’t matter if she wasn’t free. She needed to see to this as soon as she was able. She nodded numbly to herself, and then remembering she was on the phone wheezed out a quiet, “yes.”

“Excellent. I’ll let the receptionist know you are on your way. Do not worry Adahlena, we will sort this out.”

The call clicked, signalling it’s end and Adahlena let out a shaky sigh.

She was fucked. She was fucked. She was fucking _fucked_.

She could start a fundraiser, get the other clans to raise money to help them out. Maybe, creators allowing, others would sympathise with their plight and they could get the money to sort this out. She could do a, what in the void was that website called, a Kick Starter? GoFundMe?

Whatever it was, she could talk to Deshanna about it _after_ seeing what Leliana and Josephine had to say.

What if they turned around and said no? What if they knew it was a lost cause and just told her to give the land up?

She couldn’t just do that to her people. She wouldn’t.

She shook her head, as much to shake away her thoughts as a dismissal. She would not give up with a damn good fight.

 

* * *

 

Nightingale and Montilyet was sat near Fort Drakon, nearest the higher echelons of Denerim's shopping district. She’d visited only once before, with her Keeper, after Josephine had replied to her plea.

They’d gone to their practice in Wycome first, Montilyet Sr. had directed them to his eldest daughter, who he believed would be more sympathetic to their predicament.

They’d turned up at Josephine’s door with nothing save a handful of cash in their pocket. The receptionist had started to turn them away when Leliana, dressed impeccably, had strolled in and whisked them up stairs to her office. There they’d sat them down and gone over everything that would need to happen. What evidence they’d need to gather, who they needed to contact, what they would need to say, what would happen next. Deshanna had frowned through the entire meeting, shaking her head solemnly after every point the two humans would say. By the end, when they were back in the safety of a taxi, Deshanna had cried.

It was not a nice feeling, seeing someone you loved so dearly cry at something out of their control.

The vestibule leading into the reception was a lavish array of various marble tiles and gold gilt lettering. The alcove that housed the receptionist’s desk had been painted with a scene out of the Chant of Light. Andraste sat proud as her followers loomed behind her, bearing judgement down on the Tevinter magisters of old.

She supposed Josie and Leliana liked the symbolism.

The receptionist caught her eye and beckoned her over. “Margaret.” The woman said with a smile. “Miss Montilyet called ahead, told me to send you up the the third floor, to Miss Nightingale's office.”

Margaret handed a lanyard to Adah. She eyed the card attached, the word “visitor” typed in large bold letters below the logo and small keys had been printed across the hard plastic.

Adah said her thanks and took the lift to the third floor. Even the elevator was grand in its design. She suspected the money it cost to build this one metal box would have fed her clan for a year, if not longer.

The elevator dinged and she stepped out into the hallway. She could see Leliana in her office, large glass walls separating her from the rest of the workers. Josephine was leaning over her, brows furrowed in concentration as Leliana spoke animatedly with a tall broad figure.

The floor was filled with workers, men and women alike dressed in finely tailored suits, running about in a mad dash. She skirted them easily enough, pressing her back to the wall to get by them. When she’d reached the two large doors to Leliana’s office, the redhead waved her through.

“Cullen, I have told you. I specialise in civil law. What you’re asking is not my area of expertise, if you want advice you should go see Tobias downstairs.” Leliana looked about ready to give up, her head in her hands as she frowned at the man in front of her.

Cullen, she presumed, turned to watch Adah enter the room, scowling. His eyes, the colour of honey she noted, glared at her she walked towards the seats at the side. Leliana handed him a small card, he took it, snatching it from her hand.

“I trust him, Cullen. I wouldn’t recommend him if I didn’t.”

He shook his head. “Thank you.”

And with that he pushed his way out of the room, striding through the crowd of paralegals.

“I apologise.” Josephine said, gathering the papers she had been reading and quickly shuffling them into a neat pile. “Cullen is under a lot of stress at work, he is not usually so rude.”

“Not to you, perhaps.” Leliana said, rubbing at her temples.

“Regardless, I am glad you arrived so early. Now that the motion has gone through, the plaintiff has asked for a meeting.”

“What does that mean?” Adah asked as she stood, wringing her hands. She wasn’t ready for this, could barely wrap her head around human law. There were similarities obviously, at least in the basics.

“Now that the lawsuit is going ahead we are now in what we call the discovery period. We must try to ascertain as much information as we can to try and win this case.” Leliana added, standing now as she strode towards one of the large metal filing cabinets. “They will try to break you in the coming months. We will help you cope with that.”

_Break her._ What in the void did that mean?

Swallowing down her fear, Adah nodded her head. She needed to be strong for her clan. For her Keeper. For her family. She could handle whatever was about to head her way.

“What will happen tomorrow?” She asked and willed her voice to steady.

“Tomorrow, they will try and get a feel for us. They will want to see how well Leliana and I cope under their scrutiny, as they will with you no doubt. They will push and pull and try and determine the defence we will use.”

“Be on your guard. Everything is a trap. Do not trust false civility.”

Adah swallowed again, nodding to herself and she tried to steady her hands. _Why couldn’t she stop shaking?_

“Don’t worry, Adah.” Josephine was standing in front of her then, both hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently. “We’ll coach you before the depositions begin.”

“Depositions are when the plaintiff’s lawyers interrogate you.” Leliana added. “It will all be recorded, so we must ensure our story is solid.”

“But for tomorrow though, all you must do is remain consistent. Speak when spoken to and do not talk yourself into one of their traps. Think about how they word their questions. If they ask you what happened, you tell them that workers turned up on the edge of your reserve and started work. When you confronted them, they became violent.”

“That _is_ what happened.” Adah frowned.

“The plaintiff will say _you_ attacked first, they will draw attention to the fact _you_ had weapons,” Josephine said hurriedly. She stalked off to the other side of the room, grabbing a paper from the filing cabinet. Her eyes scanned the page quickly and she tutted as she read it. “The elves with you were carrying farming equipment, yes?”

“Yes, they were going to weed the crops. We can’t afford big equipment like human farms, we have to do it the old fashioned way.”

“Do you recall any of the elves using their tools to attack the workers?”

Adahlena froze, blood running cold. “Wait, what?”

“The elf farmers, they used their farming tools to attack the workers sent by Evanuris Enterprises, did they not?” Leliana stared at her now, blue eyes boring into her from where she stood behind her desk. Adahlena could feel the surge of rage from deep within her gut, her cheeks reddening as she bit back whatever barbed insult might try to escape.

“How dare you accuse us of attacking those workers. We did not lay a finger on them, they came at _us_ with hostility. _They_ came onto _our_ land, when we told them to leave they pushed some of the farmers down, threatened to call the police.”

Broke her dear mother's arm in a number of places and threatened to break more than just that.

Josephine shook her head, throwing her papers onto the table. “You need to keep your composure. The plaintiff’s lawyers will not hold back, they will make you angry. They are counting on that, so that you slip up.”

“They will push you, they want to prove that you are the feral elf that the workers claim you are.” Leliana added.

“But we didn’t do anything wrong! We didn’t hurt anyone!” Adah gritted her teeth. She wanted to punch something, anything, could feel the well of anger deep in her belly rising like the tide. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to be calm, collected, controlled. She couldn’t let these shemlen think she was like the tales they told their children to keep them from wandering in the forest. “How do I do this?” she asked finally, tension deflating from her body.

They spent hours coaching her, teaching her that wording was key. _If the plaintiff asked this, you reply with this. If this is mentioned, you say this._ It was overwhelming, having to retain all these rules of etiquette for just one interview.

No elven was to be spoken, not once. Not even in passing. If the lawyers talked her into a corner she was to try, as calmly as she could muster, to fight her way out of it. If they made jabs at her religion, if they made comments about her race, she was to accept them for what they were, bait.

And she was not to bite.

By the time they were finished, Adah could feel the sweat dripping down her back. As if she’d just ran a marathon. She was breathing hard, could feel exhaustion creeping into her muscles.

“I think that’s enough for today, Leliana,” Josephine said, noticing the way Adah slumped in her chair.

“It is the best we can do on such short notice,” Leliana nodded, and gathered all the paperwork spread across her desk. “There is nothing else we can tell you.”

“Thank you,” Adah said, standing stiffly. She stretched and groaned as the bones in her back popped.

“We’ll meet at the reception at eight tomorrow morning,” Josephine said and gestured towards the door. She led Adah out of the building, nodding at her employees as she guided Adah back to the elevator.

“You will be fine,” she said, patting Adahlena’s shoulder before turning back down to Leliana’s office.

Alone with her thoughts, Adah wanted to cry.

Almost.

Instead, she called Dorian.

“Are you free?” she asked as soon as he answered.

“Yes, is everything alright?”

“No. Meet me at the Gnawed Noble? I need a drink.”

“I will be right there, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken forever to be posted, I promise I AM working on it. University has been kicking my ass though.
> 
> Thank you ever so much to Huneybadger V for beta reading and for being awesome and steering me in the right direction!
> 
> I also made a playlist if anyone is interested - https://open.spotify.com/user/faintdegree/playlist/0DNdGkmxvmFuaHewoJaT5P


End file.
